Yin Yang
by Eximaus Xiana
Summary: Fooling with a Jacob/Embry pairing. I am the destroyer of innocence.
1. Prologue

**Warning**: The following contains foul language. If you're a snotty Christian, please do the rest of the world a favor and fall on a sharpened crucifix.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit. Self explanatory.

**Summary**: Foolin' with a Jacob/Emery pairing. I am the destroyer of innocence.

**Yin Yang**

"WHAT?!" Jacob stumbled back from the kitchen table. Sam's words hit him like a splash of ice water in the face. "W-Imprin-Bu-I'm not-I CAN'T…"

Sam was great at keeping a straight face, masking his emotions. This moment was no exception. "Jacob, think outside the box for a second. Think of the opportunities."

Jacob looked at Sam incredulously. "Are you insane?!"

Sam stood, gripping the table with ease. "Just think about it, Jacob."

Jacob watched Sam walk out the door. He barely was able to keep his anger under control. Such an odd imprinting. That would be what the rational side would say. But he was angry. He knew, deep inside, that this was it. This was something to seal his fate forever. Bella…

Jacob sunk his fingers into the counter and tried to get his anger under control. It wasn't fair, it just WASN'T fair. Why should we follow some stupid tradition? He took a deep breath and counted. Billy wheeled in from the living room.

Billy stood a little away from Jacob. He sighed and looked closely at his son.

"Oh, Jacob…"


	2. A Mess

**Warning**: The following contains foul language. If you're a snotty Christian, please do the rest of the world a favor and fall on a sharpened crucifix.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit. Self explanatory.

**Summary**: Foolin' with a Jacob/Embry pairing. I am the destroyer of innocence.

**Chapter One:** _A Mess_

I barely made it out the door before I felt the fire creep up my spine. I hopped on one foot, wrestling with my shorts, trying to pull them off to spare them.

"Fuck it," I mumbled, phasing right there. _There goes another pair_.

I listened hard as I ran, listened out for any of the others that may be in wolf form. Thankfully, it was just Leah and Seth. But Leah…fantastic.

_Oh, dear._ Leah's thoughts were bitterly amused. I couldn't think of anything else in time to keep her from seeing it.

_You've imprinted…with…Embry?_ I heard Leah's howl of laughter; she was miles away, but the sound still irritated me.

_Shut the hell up, Leah. I mean it. Shut. The. Hell. Up._ I ran as fast as I could, as hard as I could. I felt my paws sink into the mud under my weight.

_So,wait, wait. Why aren't you with him? _Her thoughts were even more amused.

_I haven't seen him yet. He saw me…imprinted, I guess. Got scared and ran before I could see him._ This was such a mess. I wasn't gay. Not at all. Not even curious. What a goddamn mess.

Seth gave no input, probably stunned. Every now and then Leah would chuckle, but she didn't say anything more. I ran, already a good hundred miles outside of La Push, towards Canada. I didn't know where I was headed. I didn't know where to go. I just knew that I couldn't see Embry. I could never see him. I didn't want to imprint with anyone, let alone a…dude.

Embry…was probably feeling love sick. Probably…needing me. He wasn't gay either, and for him to feel that way…

I didn't want to think about it. I stopped thinking about it.

I ran and ran. When I got tired, I ran some more. It had started raining and it was well into the night. I felt another mind touch mine. It'd been quiet for a long time; Sam had probably told everyone to stay human tonight, to give me space. Why does this shit always happen to me?

_Jacob._

_No, Sam. I will not. I don't give a fuck about opportunities. I refuse._

_I talked to Embry. He's…confused._

_That makes two of us._

_Where are you going, Jacob?_

_As far away from Embry as possible._

_He's your best friend, Jacob._

_Well, that's changed now, hasn't it?_

I slowed to a trot, then to a walk, before stopping completely. I had crossed over into Canada. I wouldn't be gay for some god-forsaken tradition. Never.

_The pack needs you, Jacob. You're my right hand, my second in command. Please, come home so we can all talk._

_NO SAM!_

I filled the thought with as much venom as possible. I could've sworn Sam almost whimpered, or maybe that was just my imagination. It was suddenly quiet again; Sam must've given up and phased back. I felt the fatigue of many a sleepless nights spent patrolling. I don't even remember the last time I felt a bed underneath me.

I found a good spot among some thick brush and lowered myself onto the ground, crossing my paws and placing my muzzle there. My eyelids began to droop.

This was beyond insane, and I was beyond following these dumb traditions. I'd have to stay far away from Embry as possible. Then…that meant I could never go home.

Some small part of me questioned, _Won't he need you?_

I had seen what happened to people who went a long time without seeing the one they've imprinted with. Once, when Claire had gone on a short vacation with Emily, both Sam and Quil were miserable. And it was only a week, for crying out loud!

Yes...he'd…_need_ me. But he was just going to have to deal, because there was no way I was going to fall head over heels for my best friend. For a guy.

The same small part whispered in the back of my mind, _Maybe now you can forget about Bella_.

I wondered whose side this part of me was on. I didn't want to forget about Bella, even though she was a lost cause. Her face danced through my thoughts and I growled, shaking my head and giving a strong exhale, blowing the leaves around by my nose.

_This is beyond absurd._

I fell asleep, thinking of ways to get out of this mess.


	3. Wanderer

**Warning**: The following contains foul language. If you're a snotty Christian, please do the rest of the world a favor and fall on a sharpened crucifix.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit. Self explanatory.

**Summary**: Foolin' with a Jacob/Embry pairing. I am the destroyer of innocence.

**Chapter Two**: Wanderer

For the next few months, I wandered, becoming a soul-less, empty shell. I explored every inch of Canada, from coast to coast, and I was meandering around, entertaining the idea of heading to Alaska. I had heard it was beautiful up there.

No one from the pack tried to contact me. No one. Or maybe I just wasn't hearing them anymore. I couldn't think of a way to get around the imprinting and still keep my best friend, so as it stood, I would stay away from La Push, from Embry.

I leapt into a shallow pool of crystal clear water. The water was soothing against my skin as I phased back into human form. I rarely ever phased into my human form these days, staying mostly in wolf form. It was easier that way. But I felt grimy, the grit and stench of a million miles traveled clung to every pore of my body. I sank underneath the surface and exhaled a surplus of bubbles.

Everything was muddled under water: the surrounding forest, the sounds, my life. Everything was seemed so far away. The only thing that was sharp were the rays of light cast down from the sun. You didn't get to see the sun much in La Push. I had seen more sun in those few months than I had in my whole life. I closed my eyes against the distorted image of the trees above and let my mind drift.

What kind of life was I leading? I just ran and ran, thoughtless. I was starting to forget who I was. I had fallen into this lifeless routine of run, run, run, eat, run, run, eat, sleep, run some more. How long could I keep this up?

I didn't want to go back to La Push. God knows what waited for me there. My worried father, a disappointed Sam, Embry…

I sat up, letting the water roll off my body. I scrubbed mindlessly at my skin. I had no clothes, and I couldn't very well go and buy some at a local store. And I was starting to get sick of eating raw game. I longed for juicy steak, or twelve hot dogs.

I wondered what Bella was up to; I missed my best friend, the lover I could never love completely. Why couldn't I have imprinted with her? Why couldn't I EVER have anything that I wanted?

I sighed. It did no good to ask questions that could not and would not be answered, so I stood, shaking the water from myself. I stepped out of the pool and phased back. When I did, I was slammed with strong human scents. A group of five; dangerously close.

I swung my head around, looking for a chance to escape while cursing at myself for not being more careful. I darted east as fast as I could, just as the sound of their low talking reached my ears. They were going to swim in the pool I had just bathed in. Stupid Jacob. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I retreated deeper into the forest. I couldn't wander forever. Sooner or later, I'd slip up, make a careless mistake, and an innocent human would get hurt. With a sigh I focused, reaching out with my mind. I couldn't wander forever. La Push was the only place I could stay where I didn't have to worry about scaring or hurting any humans.

_Jacob._

_Hello, Sam._

_How're you doing, brother?_

Iconsidered that for a moment._ Alright, I suppose._

_Close call a few minutes ago, eh?_

_Yeah._

_Are you ready to come home yet, Jacob?_

I sighed_. Yes. _Then, as an afterthought, _How's Embry?_

He didn't answer, but showed me. I saw Embry nervous, jittery. I saw him snapping at his mom. I saw him disgruntled and distraught. I saw him not eating, growing slimmer and slimmer. I saw my best friend withering away. Knowing I was the cause of his pain made bile rise in my throat.

I had to hold down the sudden cry of agony the images caused deep within me.

_If he knows you're coming back, he'll do a little better. It'll bring some relief. I'm truly sorry this has happened to you, Jacob. I know you don't like having your choices made for you. I just don't see any way around it._

_Me either._

_Come home, Jacob. You can take things slow. Like I said, he'll improve a little if he knows you're nearby. He completely understands why you're staying away; he doesn't blame you, he'd do the same._

I kept my mind blank for a moment, silence, as I turned and trotted south slowly, facing the direction of La Push.

I inhaled deeply and began to run_. I'm coming home._

_I'll let everyone know. They'll be happy. We all will. Travel safely, Jacob._

And with that, he was gone, leaving me alone to prepare for the demons I'd have to face.


	4. Welcome Home, Jacob

**Warning**: The following contains foul language. If you're a snotty Christian, please do the rest of the world a favor and fall on a sharpened crucifix.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit. Self explanatory.

**Summary**: Foolin' with a Jacob/Embry pairing. I am the destroyer of innocence.

**Chapter Three:** Welcome Home, Jacob

It didn't take long to travel halfway through Canada height wise. I was at the northern borders of the country, and in three days time, I was nearing the halfway mark of my journey. Another three days and I'd be trotting back into La Push. I shuddered.

I wasn't ready for it. I wouldn't ever be ready for it. But I'd have to jump in, just get it done. If I couldn't handle being gay, I'd have Cullen kill me. I laughed at my own joke.

Once I saw Embry, it'd be all over. I'd no longer be a free wolf. I'd be tied to another forever. Never to know freedom again. I was going to be gay, whether I liked it or not. It was completely unavoidable.

_STUPID FUCKING TRADITIONS!_ I screamed in my head, lurching forward suddenly, doubling my speed, powered by my fury. It was so unfair. I didn't even want to BE a wolf in the first place. Talk about getting the shitty end of the stick.

I ran out my fury, traveling two hundred miles in thirty minutes. That just brought me a hell of a lot closer to my destination than I was comfortable to admit. I tried to slow my pace, but, what was the use? Images of my withering friend entered my mind.

Absently, I ran faster.

_It's already happening_, I thought bitterly to myself. No escaping it now.

I reached the border by sunset. In less than an hour, I'd be home. I stopped and turned, watching the sunset. It was like it was setting on my life, eating up the final hours of my freedom. Oh well, keep moving forward. So I did, trotting closer to my fate.

* * *

Jesus Christ, was EVERYONE awake in La Push?

It was nearing one in the morning, but lights were on at all the houses of the wolves, and even a few extra.

_We're in the forest, Jacob. Embry's not with us, he's at home, sleeping._

_Gave him the night off, did you, Sam? So nice._

_He hasn't patrolled since you left. He hasn't been in wolf form for a while now._

I felt my heart tear a little. _Why not?_

_He can't change. He's stuck human, too depressed to even try._

Riiiiiiip. _Oh…_

I trotted into the forest, trying to keep my heart intact. It just kept getting better and better. In the distance I heard the muted sound of the entire pack, save for one, pacing, awaiting my arrival. I peered through the trees and the inky black night, making out the shapes of a dozen or so wolves. Must've recruited more while I was away. I saw them straighten and fall in behind Sam when they heard my arrival.

_Welcome home, Jacob,_ voices chimed together in my head.

_Hey, guys._

Sam and I touched muzzles._ Good to have my second in command back._

_Good to be back. What have I missed?_

_Nothing much, save for a few new recruits._

_I see. _

_There are some clothes for you over on that rock over there._

_Thanks._

I turned and phased, pulling on my clothes. They felt good against my skin. The rest of the wolves phased and dressed.

"How was traveling?" Eager little Seth was at my side in a second.

"It was okay. It got old, though," I ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you came back," Seth flashed a smile. We all exited the woods and the wolves began to break off, walking toward their homes. One by one, they patted my shoulder and walked off, the darkness swallowing them whole. Sam was the last.

"I'll let Embry know you're back," Sam said quietly after a moment.

I hadn't even begun to think about how I'd approach Embry. Either way, I wanted to be alone when I saw him. Just him and me, alone, that way I could save myself any impending embarrassment.

"Alright," I settled on and we parted ways. The lights were on and I knew Billy'd be awake. He was sitting in the living room when I entered.

"Hi, dad," I said. He turned his head and merely smiled.

"Welcome home, son," And he turned his head back to the television. I wondered what he thought about his son being gay. Of course he'd be fine with it; he knew the traditions better than anyone. He 

knew that I wouldn't be able to help it. Damn him for being so understanding, for not giving me ANY incentive to fight this.

I walked to my room and collapsed on the bed, kicking the door shut with my foot. My bed.

I sank into the covers, taking the feeling of having cushion underneath me for once. It was so lovely. Soon, sleep overtook everything else, and I forgot about what I still had to face.


	5. Inevitable

**Warning:** The following contains foul language. If you're a snotty Christian, please do the rest of the world a favor and fall on a sharpened crucifix.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. Self explanatory.

**Summary:** Foolin' with a Jacob/Embry pairing. I am the destroyer of innocence.

**Chapter Four:** Inevitable

What a dandy way to wake up.

I don't know where it came from or what caused it, but suddenly, I was writhing in pain. I was trembling, my body instinctively trying to change, my screams of pain morphing into howls and back again. I gripped the covers and fought the change as hard as I could.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?_

The pain was as unbearable as it was indescribable. It felt like liquid fire infused with razor blades was overtaking my being. I threw myself to the floor, screaming harder. Movement hurt a whole fucking lot. I sucked in a breath and bit my lip hard, stumbling out of my room. Billy was there outside my bedroom door. I didn't see his face, only the wheels of his chair. I grabbed anything I could to steady myself, screaming, cursing, and howling all the way to the nearest door. I wished the window in my room were bigger.

I threw myself out the door and landed on the soaking wet ground in full wolf form. Thankfully, the pain ceased.

_What…the FUCK…_

I collapsed on my belly and closed my eyes, huffed a great sigh.

_Did you feel it?_

I stiffened. Embry; I hadn't spoken to him since a week before I left. His mental voice sounded weak, haggard. Aged, somehow. Probably aged from heartache.

_I felt it, Jacob. I know you did, too._

_Do you…know what it is?_ I was too tired to confront him now.

_No. I'm going to get Sam now._

_Ok._

I stayed on the ground, not moving, not daring to. I had some absurd notion that the pain would return, but that was the least of my fears now. Embry never said anything more to me, but at least he was able to transform again.

I felt Sam phase.

_What's going on?_ Sam and Embry were running together, toward me. I opened my eyes with a shockingly large amount of sudden understanding.

_Embry, we need to talk_. I didn't want Sam around when I spoke to Embry. _Without Sam._ I added.

I felt Sam's rising question for a moment but it was replaced with understanding.

_I guess we can talk about it later. Just as well; Emily doesn't like me disappearing in the middle of the night._ I felt Sam's present disappear. It was just Embry and I. He had stopped running. I lifted my great body from the ground.

_Where?_ Was his quiet question. I felt the fear he unknowingly injected into that thought.

There's a clearing a few miles north of La Push. There. I turned that way and began a slow trot there. Neither of us said anything more.

I hadn't planned on it being so soon, but Sam kind of forced me to act. I kept my pace slow, trying not to think too much of what would take place in the next hour.

That's when I felt it for the first time. This glow, birthing itself in my chest. A light. This light gave off warm, comforting waves of delicate heat, but it was very faint. Every few moments, though, it would get just a fraction stronger. It was almost humming by the time I got to the edge of the clearing.

I kept my head down, staring hard at the ground, forcing myself not to look up, still fighting it. I felt Embry's presence nearby.

"Embry?" I called into the darkness. I could almost feel him stiffen. My fingertips twitched at my sides, the light in my chest gave a small pulse.

_What the hell is this?_ The rational side of me decided to interject. I beat it down, though. I liked this feeling, this light, this warmth flooding my chest.

"Yes, Jacob," Embry's quiet voice was different in my ears. Somewhat deep, smooth, soothing in a way. The way he said it, it sounded as if he was answering not only the question of his presence, but a million other unspoken questions. The light gave a stronger pulse, as if it were pleased.

I closed my eyes and listened as he took a few steps closer. I stepped into the clearing.

A gentle, warm breeze picked up from the north, from in front of me. All at once, Embry's scent washed over me. I never remembered him smelling so...

I shook my head, clenching my eyes shut. Part of me was still uselessly fighting it.

Another part of my mind wondered about Embry. I wondered how he was able to stand there with me so close. I knew he was giving me space. I wondered how much of his control it took to stand there.

Crickets chirped. _You have to open your eyes sometime,_ they seemed to say.

I opened my eyes, lifted my head slowly, stepping off the ledge without looking back.

The rest of the world melted away silently as the light, upon seeing Embry, upon meeting his eyes, seemed to burst and fill ever cell of my being. It spread through my limbs, through my fingertips. It vibrated every nerve. It was a feeling that, in that moment, should've knocked me to my knees. Should've brought tears to my eyes. Because I was staring at something as bright and beautiful as the sun. Something as powerful as God. I was staring at the other half of me. I felt the tears beginning to build, as I had guessed they would.

I inhaled a sharp breath and closed the distance in two long strides, stretching out my arms as I did. Embry seemed to have taken a step back, a little surprised by my reaction, but he welcomed it, allowing his arms to slide around me. He pulled my head to his chest as the tears spilled over and ran down. I burrowed into his chest, sliding my arms up and down his back and sides, his arms.

I had found completion, and the feeling it brought with it was indescribable. Inevitable.

Embry slowly lowered my shaking form to the ground, holding me tightly. I felt his lips in my hair, and I think he was murmuring comfortingly into my hair, but I was too far gone to hear it. I burrowed further into his chest and sobbed.

I don't know what I was crying for. It was all so beautiful. Him, the moment, the feeling, everything. So incredibly beautiful.

I felt his hands trace the back of my neck over and over again; I closed my eyes and savored the feeling, feeling dizzy, drunk almost. My hands still ran over Embry's form. He was smaller than me by a large margin. His build was, in a way, feminine. At least for a werewolf. He was warm, too. He must've ran at a higher temperature than the rest of the pack.

Embry was so much smaller, yet he held me as if I were a child.

And in that moment, I was.

After a long while, I managed to pull my face from his shirt, taking in a shaky breath. Embry stiffened.

"I'm fine," I said quietly, wiping the tears from my face. "Embry, I..."

I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes; I kept them down. Embry placed his hand on the side of my face.

"It's a lot to face, I know. I'm sorry, Jacob. I wish it didn't have to be this way. If I could somehow undo this all..." Embry's voice trailed off in pain, which confused me. I wasn't crying from depression. My tears were tears of joy. I looked up at Embry. The moonlight casted shadows on his face, accenting everything good about his face. I appreciated his beauty now in a way I never had.

My eyes followed the dark arcs of his eyebrows to the coal black of his endless eyes, framed by long lashes. Lashes that casted delicate shadows on high cheek bones. Cheek bones that gave way to a beautifully sculpted nose. A nose that pointed to perfectly shaped lips.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him.

I never tasted anything so sweet. His lips were soft, warm. I felt the light in me flow. It was no longer a constricted ball in my chest and I was no longer trying to hold onto it. I let it flow through me like water. It made me light as a feather. If Embry hadn't been pulling me tighter to him, I probably would've floated away.

I don't know how long we kissed, how long I lost myself in him. There was nothing sexual about the act. Kissing him was a hunger that would never be fully sated. I knew in that moment that I could kiss him forever.

We parted when we were breathless and that's when I realized I had him down on his back, my hands perched on either side of him, supporting most of my weight. I felt his body grow slightly warmer under mine.

As I hovered over Embry, I looked down at him. I could almost make out the blush that was no doubt on his cheeks. I leaned down and kissed a trail of butterfly kisses over his cheeks and nose. His arms circled my neck, bringing me closer.

We didn't speak. There wasn't a reason to. In that moment, everything was completely and utterly perfect. There were no words to describe the moment.

We fell asleep, listening to the slow, steady breathing of one another.

Line

Sorry that took forever. So, here's the deal. They're going to have sex sometime in a later chapter; that's unavoidable. However, I'm debating on whether or not to actually write out the scene. So, I'm leaving it to you, my readers. We'll put it to a vote. Let me know, yay or nay, in your review. First one to five wins (i.e. if I get five yay's first, then I'll write out a thoroughly described scene and visa versa.) I won't update until the vote has gone through, so hurry the hell up. :D


	6. Good Morning, Jacob

**Warning**: The following contains foul language. If you're a snotty Christian, please do the rest of the world a favor and fall on a sharpened crucifix.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit. Self explanatory.

**Summary**: Foolin' with a Jacob/Emery pairing. I am the destroyer of innocence.

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE**_: A reviewer suggested that I make a whole chapter for the aforementioned explicit scene. It'll get written for those who want it, yet, completely skip-able for those who do not. Everyone wins. And I just LOVE when everyone wins. So that's what I'll do. I'll let you know which chapter it will be in.

Meanwhile, enjoy chapter Five.

**Chapter Five**: Good Morning Jacob

_Dream...Jacob...mmm..._

Soft thoughts that were not my own whispered on the edge of my mind, gracefully fluttering on the peripheral of my consciousness. I reflexively took inventory of what I could feel. My whole body was basked in warmth. I became aware of a heart beating against mine and at first, I thought I was dreaming. I slowly opened my eyes, struggling a bit, as though my eyelids weighed a ten thousand pounds.

I saw many shades of green, all illuminated. I saw grass blowing with a soft breeze, the light making it look almost translucent. I blinked a few times and the memories of the previous night filled my mind. I didn't cringe away from them as I would have the previous day. I didn't close my eyes on the image of Embry under me. The thought, "Wow, I'm gay" didn't even cross my mind. Not once.

_Beautiful, so beautiful. _There was those soft thoughts again.

I lifted my head where it had lain on Embry's shoulder. I looked down at the sleeping boy; the sun shone down, throwing incredible golden light onto his features, and I saw Embry in a different way, in a different beauty. I lifted ever so slightly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping angel under me.

I didn't even want to remove myself from him, but I was no doubt the heavier of us, and I had probably crushed the breath out of him once or twice while we slept. But, I had to stretch the sleep from my muscles, had to check the surrounding area for danger. Two wolves falling asleep outside of La Push with a bunch of bloodsuckers running around wasn't the best idea.

That wasn't the only reason why, though. I felt this strong, overpowering urge to protect Embry.

_To protect what is yours, _the wolf inside me rumbled. And for once, I agreed without hesitation. I stood, pulling my muscles one by one, working the stiffness out of them.

_Cold..._

I furrowed my eyebrows. What WAS that, anyway? I wasn't thinking these things. I looked down at Embry just in time to see the last of a shiver. Slowly, surely, my mind pieced it together.

_Jacob..._

I felt my eyebrows damn near shoot off my forehead. How was I hearing Embry's thoughts when both of us were in human form? Or...were they Embry's?

I knelt beside him and slid my arms underneath his neck and legs, bringing him close, holding him bridal style. I leaned my head down, using careful movements. I didn't know how I knew what to do, how to hold him. It all came naturally.

I brushed my nose over his, cradling his smaller body to my chest. I brushed my lips over his cheeks and his eyelids began to flutter. I brushed my lips over the dancing eyelashes, and at last, they opened, and I was staring into two deep, warm pools of liquid chocolate.

Embry's lips pulled back into a smile, exposing his white teeth.

"Good morning, Jacob," he said, turning his face toward my chest, nuzzling it. He seemed to go still for a moment, paused. "Are you holding me?"

He looked around.

"Embry, I think I'm in love with you," Talk about words severely bypassing the brain-to-mouth filter. I wasn't even given the chance to stop them.

Embry looked up at me. I expected to see a look of embarrassment, shame, disgust maybe. But he just smiled, reaching up to stroke my face.

"I think that's the whole point of imprinting. But if it's any consolation, I'm in love with you, too." He said, brushing his thumb over my cheek.

How was he handling this so well? Probably because he had more time to be in love with me. Probably because he had time to experience the shining light that I felt when I looked at him. Probably because he had it ripped away from him. I couldn't even fathom how much that had to have hurt. No wonder he was such a mess. I was hit with a sudden wave of guilt, a wave so strong it made my chest hurt. I felt my face twist in pain.

"Embry, I'm so sorry," I dropped my face into his neck and bit on my lip hard to stop myself from tearing up. Twice in a twenty four hour period was way too much.

_It's all right, my love,_ he whispered against my self-battering thoughts. They quieted immediately.

"How are you doing that?" I asked, exasperatedly pulling back from his neck. Embry had a perplexed look on his face.

"How am I doing what? I didn't say anything," Worry began to crease his brow.

"How are you making me hear your thoughts?" I asked. Absently, I traced my fingertips over his skin. I had suddenly stopped caring about the answer to my question, preoccupied with stroking soft lines down Embry's face.

"How are you making me hear your's?" He countered, bringing his hand up to stop my movements.

"Dunno, really. Must be more imprinting perks," I said, wiggling my fingers, trying to touch him some more.

"Never thought I'd hear you use "imprinting" and "perks" in the same sentence," Embry said, releasing my hand. I traced light trails down his neck. Embry shivered in my arms.

Simultaneously, his stomach growled.

I then recalled Sam saying something about Embry not eating.

"When was the last time you ate?" I said, turning a questioning gaze on my new found affection. He bit his lip.

"A while ago," He said evasively. I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell me," I said in a firm, but gentle voice. He was eating, no matter what the answer was. The answer only determined how vigorously I'd work to make sure he ate his fill.

"Week and a half ago," Embry mumbled, looking away. Jesus. Humans ate every day. Wolves ate several banquets a day. Each.

"Never again, Embry Call. I mean it," I said, placing him gently on the ground in front of me and standing up. Embry followed, stretching and such.

"Yes, sir," he gave a little salute and all I could think was, _"Adorable."_

I watched him for a moment, still feeling the awe that I felt last night, wondering where I was going to find enough food to feed a wolf that hadn't eaten in a week and a half.

"Emily," Embry grinned in reply to my thoughts.


End file.
